


Trying to Forget

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feel of Spike's lips on hers lingers far after he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Forget

The feel of Spike's lips on hers lingers far after he's gone. She licks her lips repeatedly, running her tongue along them softly, trying to sooth the feel of his kisses away.

They're harsh, with a passion that makes her hurt in want, need, and she wants desperately to forget about it when he's not around. She needs to forget, to pretend it doesn't happen. That he doesn't push her buttons in a way that Willow used to, but hasn't in a long, long time.

She's not sure how this started anymore. It's been going on for so long, right underneath everyone's noses, and she can't remember a time she didn't burn with pure lust for him, a time when she didn't wait for him to come around, to touch her, and electrify her entire body.

She tries not to remember anything. She tries to go about her life (play girlfriend to Willow, get Dawn off to school, and so on) and act like Spike doesn't exist. It's getting harder.

Harder. Hard like Spike when he's pressing into her. Tara has never - she had never done anything with a man, before Spike. And she probably won't after Spike. It's just Spike - he does things to her, he makes her pant in a way that's oh so demeaning but when's he's there, and she knows he'll be inside of her, she doesn't care.

She cares afterwards of course. Afterwards, she's ashamed. Afterwards, she tries to forgot.

Eventually she won't be able to forget. She dreads that day.


End file.
